


Guinea Pig

by maxximovssolo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pure Crack, Spidey in Wakanda, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxximovssolo/pseuds/maxximovssolo
Summary: Peter tests out a new suit that Shuri made for him..Things get out of hand.





	Guinea Pig

Peter stood nervously in Shuri's lab, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Shuri mumbled unintelligibly. Silently making calculations in her head as she attached a plethora of wires and sensors to him.

"Uh..are you sure this is safe?" Peter squeaked.

"Yes..maybe, kinda, I haven't tested it yet so that's why you're here" Shuri admitted, rubbing the back of her neck.

"So this suit could rip me to shreads for all we know?" Peter asked. Half joking, half dead serious. He knew that his best friend wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. But all of these wires and test screens were making him feel like a science experiment.

Shuri giggled, tucking her braids behind her ear. "No, the suit is totally functional, I just need you to test out the arc reactors. I need to see if I need to tune their power down a bit. We don't want them to be able to destroy planets, just to be able to be lethal if necessary" Shuri explained.

A gleam of excitement filled Peter's eyes. "Although being able to destroy planets would be awesome" he smirked.

Shuri rolled her eyes with an amused smirk.

"Ok, can I test them out now Shuri?" Peter asked restlessly, he was actually kind of excited now, still nervous, but mostly excited.

"Wait, hold on." Shuri replied putting on a pair off safety glasses. "Ok, go ahead just try low power, five percent to be safe" She instructed, giving him an assuring thumbs up.

Peter slowy lifted his arm and aimed his hand towards a target about twenty feet away. He fired the arc reactor at two percent. Despite Shuri's orders. Sparks went flying everywhere and the lights in the lab flickered. There was a loud bang, he missed the target and the sheer forced of the blast sent him flying backwards into the wall.

"Hoy sh-what the hell was that?!?! I said five percent!!" Shuri exclaimed as she bolted over to him.

"That was two percent, Shuri!" Peter hissed rubbing his head.

"What? Two percent? Well..uh..that's what the test was for. I guess I need to turn them down a little" Shuri whinced and gritted her teeth in embarrassment, she didn't mean to almost kill her best friend.

"Yeah, ya think? These things almost shot me through the wall" Peter snapped.

"Are you okay?" Shuri bit back a chuckle.

"Yeah I'm fine, my life flashed before my eyes but, I'm fine" Peter groan, a laugh wheezing past his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.. ;D
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr [here!](https://maxximovssolo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
